Collision
by psykorabbit2000
Summary: ThunderHawk is trying to adapt to life in Equestria, where most of the ponies fear him. He has taken up protecting them, but a new kind of dragon has appeared that is not of the natural order and each one is stronger than before. Can he last and find out the cause? Can he handle what he will have to do to protect Equestria? Rated M for language and violence. Read "New Blood" first.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

ThunderHawk glided along the forest tops as he quietly flew through the air with his unnatural grace. He soon passed over Ponyville and swirled around the new castle that was there. He easily swirled around it as he made his way up it. He rose into the air and watched as several ponies ran to their homes. ThunderHawk sighed as he watched them. They still feared him, though the Princesses acknowledged his being. At least Princess Twilight usually greeted him with a cheer. Or at least she did when she wasn't tied up with royal duties. He glanced down and saw her walking with her head draped in exhaustion.

He landed calmly on the top of her castle and watched her walk into the castle. He had seen AppleJack in the apple orchards. He had seen Fluttershy, who still trembled at the sight of him, in the fields with some animals. Pinkie had been hopping along through town as he flew over head and Rarity was showing some new lines of clothes she had made.

"Now where is Rainbow Dash?" He muttered as he stroked his chin with his clawed hands.

His draconic looking eyes scanned everything he could see. His eyes narrowed on a small cloud with a blue body sleeping on it.

"Too easy." He chuckled softly, as he spread his wings and fell off the castle backwards.

His wings caught the air and he silently soared through the air. High above her, ThunderHawk glided like a great bird of prey. Then he dove like a spear shooting out of the sky.

Rainbow squirmed a bit as a breeze suddenly rushed by her and her eyes snapped open.

"Hey, Ponyville isn't suppose to have that strong of winds." She said surprised and went to sit up.

That's when she realized the cloud she was sleeping on was split in two under her.

"WHA-?!" She yelped as she fell through.

She tried to right herself and felt a clawed hand grab her front hoof. She looked up and saw ThunderHawk looking down at her.

"I told you I would get you back for that thundercloud incident." He said grinning showing several of his sharp teeth.

"I should have never shown you how to manipulate clouds." Rainbow said chuckling as she got her wings working and ThunderHawk let her go. "Do your checking in with Twilight?'

"She looked exhausted so I came looking for you." ThunderHawk said as he lay on his back and glided around her.

"Anything exciting?" Rainbow asked as she rotated to keep him in sight.

"Everfree being quiet, mountains are quiet and no sights of a dragon either. Unless you count Spike." ThunderHawk said checking under his claws on his hand.

"You sound bored." Rainbow commented.

"Yeah a bit. Haven't had a calling from Canterlot." ThunderHawk as he flipped over and righted himself up.

"Why not get a bite at Sugar Cube Corner?" Rainbow asked as she began to circle down to the ground.

"It usually results in other ponies running in fear." ThunderHawk muttered as he followed her.

The elderly pony behind the corner, looked up and was smiling, but then her eyes widened at the sight of ThunderHawk.

He waved at her and slightly grinned.

"Hi Mrs. Cake. Can we get a couple of shakes and a couple of slices of your cake?" Rainbow asked as she walked up to a table.

Mrs. Cake nodded quickly and dashed into the back and ThunderHawk sighed, as he sat on the floor by the table.

"One of these days they might realize I'm not a threat." He muttered, as he drummed his claws on the table.

"You are kind of intimidating." Rainbow said with a smirk. "Of course chucking that timber wolf over the horizon of the Everfree probably didn't inspire too many warm fuzzy feelings among the other you know."

ThunderHawk rolled his eyes and watched as the door opened and Mrs. Cake came out carrying a tray. She carefully set the tray on the table and swallowed nervously as she looked at ThunderHawk. He reached in a pouch and pulled out a few coins.

"Is this enough? I'm still learning your currency." He said set the coins down.

"It's just right!" She squeaked, grabbed the coins and quickly dashed behind the counter.

He looked at Rainbow and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll cover the difference. Don't worry about it." She said smiling.

ThunderHawk sighed and took a drink of the shake. His eyes bugged out and he managed to keep from spitting out the shake. He swallowed firmly and coughed gently.

"I will never get use to vegetable based shakes." He sighed and his head slumped.

A bit later, Rainbow and ThunderHawk walked out.

"I swear ThunderHawk. I heard you made an impact with Princess Luna. She speaks highly of you and how you protect the ponies with your abilities." Rainbow said as they walked out.

Just then a scream ripped through the air.

"Never fails." ThunderHawk said and his wings snapped, launching him into the air like a bullet.

As soon as he cleared the roof, his eyes narrowed. He saw a large oily black scaled dragon approaching.

"Looks like another nightmare dragon." He said as Rainbow arrived. "You're on crowd control."

"Right!" Rainbow said and, flew down to get Pinkie and Rarity to help get the ponies out of the way.

ThunderHawk flew towards the creature, stopping in front of it before it entered Ponyville.

"I don't know where you guys are coming from, but you picked the wrong time to show up." ThunderHawk growled and cracked his knuckles

The dragon lunged forward, mouth open to swallow ThunderHawk, but a fist smashed into the front of the dragon's snout and it stopped surprised.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" ThunderHawk roared. "THIS IS MY TERRITORY!"

With that, he lunged forward claws extended. The tips were covered in flames.

Twilight Sparkle came running out of the castle at the loud roars and barely avoided a crowd of ponies running by. She turned her head and saw Rainbow and Pinkie looking towards the other side of the small village. Twilight ran up and looked ahead.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked.

"Another one of those sludgy oily dragons appeared. ThunderHawk is engaging it." Rainbow said as she looked to Twilight. "We sent Rarity to warn Sweet Apple Acres already."

"How's he holding up?" Twilight asked and her head snapped around at the sound of a loud impact.

"Sounds painfully." Rainbow commented.

ThunderHawk shot past them, going backwards and left a trench in the ground as he skidded along.

Pinkie Pie ran over and got a bucket of water. She ran back and dumped it on his face. ThunderHawk shook his head and blinked a couple of times.

"Come on, come on. Jab and dodge, duck and weave! You can do this T-Hawk!" She cheered pulling him up to his feet.

A blood curdling roar ripped out of his throat and flames wrapped around his body, as he took off again.

"Oh great! Prepare for collateral damage!" Twilight ordered as she spread her wings and took off.

"Right away!" Rainbow and Pinkie replied in unison.

ThunderHawk came streaking back at the dragon slammed a flaming fist into its chest, knocking the creature back. With feral roars, they dove at each other, slashing and tear. The fight proceeded to move about the place as Twilight flew up to view it. IT always scared her at just how much power that ThunderHawk truly had.

"How did Chrysalis make him like that?" She pondered as she watched ThunderHawk lift the dragon and slam it into the ground.

Trees were blown flat at the power of the impact and some nearby cottages crashed to the ground from the shockwave.

IN a display of raw primal power, ThunderHawk grabbed the dragon by its neck and began to spin. Faster and faster he went and suddenly let go of the dragon. IT shot out over the Everfree forest, and in the distant, Twilight could hear a sickening impact into the ground. ThunderHawk threw his head back and a primal roar of victory ripped out of his lungs as flames shot upwards into the sky. Then suddenly it was gone and ThunderHawk was normal again, as he collapsed on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

Twilight landed by him and carefully walked up. She could see were sections of his hard scaled skin was torn open with gashed.

"Looks like it was able to get some claws in this time." She said as she walked up.

"It bit me." ThunderHawk growled. "I was sloppy this time."

"Let's see if Nurse Red Heart will wrap your wounds and you can fill me in while she does." Twilight said calmly.

"Ever pony get out of the way?" ThunderHawk asked as she weakly stood up.

He placed his clawed hand on Twilight's back for balance as they began to walk.

"Looks like it. I asked Rainbow and Pinkie to be ready for damages. So their checking right now." Twilight said as she calmly walked.

At the hospital, Nurse Red Heart was carefully wrapping the injuries, while ThunderHawk and Twilight spoke.

"So was it another one of those ones you call nightmare dragons?" Twilight asked as a quill wrote down notes.

"Yeah, larger than the last one and stronger. This one didn't seem to have problems with the flames either." ThunderHawk said as he winced as a wound was bound.

"Nurse, would you say his injuries are worse this time?" Twilight asked looking up from the notes.

"Yes, Princess. In fact I'm surprised he hasn't bled out this time. We did find traces of the black liquid in his wounds and removed it. Another nurse is currently checking what it is, but it was apparently acidic or necrotic in nature, since the flesh was beginning to melt around the spots it was on."

"Hmm, have to have some pony go check the area of the battle and make sure it's safe there. Let me know what it is in nature as soon as you know." Twilight said calmly.

"Yes Princess." Red Heart sad as she bound the last wound and carefully poked ThunderHawk. "These are going to take longer to heal. Be careful for a while, while you heal. We were able to avoid stitches, but if you tear them more, we will have to use stitches. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you. How much do I owe you?" ThunderHawk asked as he stood up.

"IT was in the line of duty. No charge, remember?" Twilight asked giggling slightly.

ThunderHawk nodded and headed out of the door. Nurse Red Heart stepped up by Twilight.

"He can't keep going like this. He is going to need help if the next one is stronger. He is only one… whatever he is." She said quietly. "We may not be able to heal him next time."

"I know, but there aren't any of us strong enough to stand with him except Alicorns, but even then he is too dangerous." Twilight said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Red Heart asked.

"He holds back all the animalistic nature that is tied to his body style. We see him handle things with the softest of touches, but in battle, he ends up not holding back and it becomes dangerous around him as he is suddenly several times stronger than what we see, plus the feral savageness that comes out." Twilight said quietly. "We need others like him, but he is one of a kind."

"Then we better figure something out, because after seeing these wounds, he will probably win the next fight, but won't survive after it." Red Heart said quietly.

Twilight sighed and her head drooped as she began to walk out the hospital. IT wasn't hard to guess where ThunderHawk was. Twilight headed right back to the fight scene and found him there with AppleJack and Rainbow. Off to the side was Fluttershy and Rarity stood watching.

"Figure anything out?" Twilight asked as she landed.

"The liquid is necrotic in nature." AppleJack said as ThunderHawk stood up. "From what we figured out, it's able to drain the life out of stuff. I figure it will take a good four months at least for this stuff to dissipate enough to be able to replant these fields here."

ThunderHawk stumbled slightly and regained his footing as he held his head.

"You ok?" Rainbow asked looking at him.

"Yeah, took a couple of hard hits to the head. Just scrambled me up a bit." ThunderHawk said as he turned to the group.

"Any idea where these are coming from or why here?" Rarity asked as he walked over, with Fluttershy trembling behind her.

"No clue." ThunderHawk said as he scanned the skies. "After the first battle I did a survey of at least three hundred miles in all directions and found nothing. I don't think their natural either."

"W-W-W-Why do you say that?" Fluttershy stammered, hiding behind Rarity.

"They don't resonate with the balance of Equestria." ThunderHawk said. "I can feel it."

"So why do they keep coming here?" Twilight asked worried.

"Sometimes some creatures look for stronger creatures to prove their capabilities or to destroy a greater threat." Fluttershy said meekly.

ThunderHawk looked at her and she literally crawled under Rarity's tail.

"I'm sure she didn't mean you were a threat." Rarity said smiling nervously.

"IT isn't that. I don't live in Ponyville, remember. I live in a cave up on the mountains, if it is what she says, why would they come here? Are you ponies a threat to them?" ThunderHawk asked quietly, as he took a subtle step back from Fluttershy. "I mean I can leave and see if that keeps them away. After all I can be here in seconds with slipstream."

Twilight noticed the step back and shook her head.

"We don't have a way to contact you. That cave is miles away." She said looking at him.

"Spike can contact me. WE figured out that it could work the same way as he sends messages to Celestia. He is a dragon and I am part dragon. I can send messages like he does and receive them like he does." ThunderHawk said with a shrug.

"I don't like it. You're only speaking in theories anyways." Twilight said.

"Do you have anything to prove otherwise?" ThunderHawk asked quietly and Twilight stopped. "It's ok Twilight. Besides the other ponies and some here will be able to relax without me around."

Without another word being able to be said, ThunderHawk jumped into the air and flew up. His body quickly turned in on itself and suddenly stretched out. With a loud crack he vanished. Every pony there turned and looked at Fluttershy and she backed up.

"I wasn't meaning for him to leave." She said quietly. "I just offered a thought of why they were coming here."

"I know." Twilight said quietly and headed towards the palace.

In Canterlot

Princess Luna woke from her sleep with a start and looked around. A few seconds later, her sister came in.

"Are you alright?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I had a terrible dream that a horrible dragon attacked Ponyville and it was destroyed." Princess Luna said as she stood up.

"I received a message from Twilight Sparkle. It was attacked by another of those oily dragons that ThunderHawk calls Nightmare Dragons. He was able to drive it away, but a couple of cottages were destroyed, but everyone is safe." Celestia said quietly.

"Another one?" Luna asked quietly and lowered her head. "We must do something to help him defend them from such creatures."

"I am looking into some possible ways." Celestia said quietly. "Let's hope they work."

Luna nodded and watched her sister leave. She hadn't told her sister that she had dreamt twice of these attacks and now the second one had happened.


	2. Darker Marks

((A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm hoping life has mellowed out enough to return to writing again. Remember reviews are more than welcomed.))

Darker Marks

ThunderHawk landed softly at the cave entrance and walked inside of the cave. He walked over to a barrel of water and splashed some on his face and wiped it off. He was sore and felt every wound he had. He moved over and lay on the pile of sweet smelling hay. He laid on his back and looked at the ceiling as his wings spread out.

"What the hell are those things?" He muttered as he carefully touched on of his injuries. "I haven't been hit that hard since I arrived here. The closest is sparring matches with Twilight to hone her fighting skills."

He sighed and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Shortly after he fell asleep, a small figure landed walked into the cave. It was a pony in shape, but smaller in size. Its eyes glowed bright blue and its mane looked like blue fire. It walked over and looked at ThunderHawk. Closely looked at the wounds, its eyes glowed and it looked through the bandages. It shook its head in irritation and walked out of the cave. On the edge, it snorted.

"Blast it. He seems to be more durable than we thought. We will have to work harder to keep him from blocking the return of the Dark Mother." It growled in a feminine voice.

With that, its body was enveloped in a ball of blackness and vanished. An hour later a small blue dragon flew into the cave and stopped at the sight of ThunderHawk.

"Wow, Spike was joking about how large he is. It looks like Spike barely comes up to his knees." She said surprised.

She walked over and looked at the wounds and shook her head.

Hey wake up!" She shouted and kicked the bottom of ThunderHawk's foot.

ThunderHawk snapped awake and was up, with a clawed hand around the small dragon's neck and the other raised to strike. He blinked a couple of times and looked down at the blue dragon.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my cave?" ThunderHawk growled.

To his surprise, she pulled the fingers back and worked her way free of the grip.

"Hands off buster!" She snapped. "I came here because our mutual friend Spike was worried about you. My name is Ember, current Dragon lord of all dragons."

"Fancy title, what do you want?" ThunderHawk asked as he sat back.

"Spike asked me to check on your injuries and see if there is-." She said and suddenly stopped, her nose wrinkling. "What the heck, do you use dark magic? This place reeks of it."

ThunderHawk blinked and looked around.

"No, I use fire magic." He said as he sniffed catching traces of it and another.

"There was a pony here." They both said at the same time.

"Do ponies have a habit of coming up here?" Ember asked looking at him.

"No, that is why I picked this location." ThunderHawk said as he stood up and moved around. "The smell gets stronger out here on the edge, like a spell was cast out here."

"Looks like you have uninvited house guests. Suggest you put protective seals and wards on your home." Ember said as she walked up to him. "Holds still."

ThunderHawk watched as her blue hand glowed and she reached out. The blue aura wrapped around his body and several of his wounds closed, but not all of them. Ember blinked and looked at the wounds.

"That should have healed a dragon of all wounds." She said and looked at ThunderHawk closely. "Those are dragon claws, but the spell worked on you. What are you?"

"I'm part dragon." ThunderHawk said. "I need to speak with someone who has been around a long time about this magic."

"My father has been around for ages. Maybe he can help you out, if you can prove to him you are worth helping. We have to head into the Dragon lands to speak with him."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." ThunderHawk said spreading his wings.

With a snap of their wings, both were in the air and hovering.

"It's going to take a few ports to get there." Ember said looking at ThunderHawk. "You have too much mass for me to do it in one."

"I will just use Slipstream to get there. The Dragon Lands are around the mountain with the rings of smoke, right?"

"Yeah, that the middle of it. My father will be there. Most of the other dragons will be gone for since the last summoning is over with." Ember said with a nod and suddenly stopped. "Wait, you can use Slipstream? That ancient powerful technique?"

ThunderHawk nodded. He looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"That Technique was forgotten how to perform centuries ago. It has been at least three Dragon Lords reigns since it was last known." Ember said in awe. "Can you…?"

ThunderHawk gently grabbed her and held her against his back.

"Hang on." He said and she gripped as tight as she could.

Their body twisted in on each other and stretched out. With a shriek and crack, they vanished.

Elsewhere

A group of black ponies looked up as the one with the blue fire mane appeared and walked over.

"What have you seen?" One with green fire for a man asked.

"He is more durable than we thought. The slime of the last dragon barely seems to do much to him." The Blue fire man said.

"That's impossible! That dragon was one of our strongest creations ever! What is this being?" One with purple fire demanded.

"He was created by the Changeling Queen, but it seems Equestria itself added some to him." The one with green fire for man said with a nod.

"I think he might be almost as powerful as the Dark Mother was." The Blue fire man said.

"He is cautious and worried. That is his weakness. IF we can get the Dark Mother to come forth again, she would be able to destroy him." The Purple Fire mane one said, "After all, she created us and gave us the ability to create the Darkness Dragons."

"True, perhaps one more dragon and then we try to pull the Dark Mother forth again.' The Blue Fire man said. "Only we make the dragon the same as last time, but then we all try to bring her forth."

The other nodded in agreement.

Canterlot

Princess Luna walked through the halls. Her mind was on other stuff as she walked and soon found herself out in the gardens. She bumped into a statue and looked up. It was a Statue of Nightmare Moon. A wave of guilt washed over her as she looked at the statue.

"I shall never truly forgive myself for that." She said as she looked at the statue. "I still to this day feel her pull at my mind and heart."

She turned to walk away from it and didn't see the statue smile widen slightly.

Princess Luna walked into the palace and headed down to the main hall to hear reports of the last battle from Twilight Sparkle. She walked into the hall and walked to sit by her sister and nodded for the report to continue. As Twilight continued talking, Luna's mind wandered again. In the back of her mind, Luna sensed another of those dragons appearing and a sharp tug at her own mind.

In the Dragon lands

Ember's Father looked up as there was a loud crack in the air and ThunderHawk glided to the ground with Ember clinging to his back. She spread her wings and separated from him.

"That was amazing! All that power rushing around us!" She exclaimed in excitement and landed by her father.

"Was that…Slipstreaming?" He asked in awe.

"Yes! The technique is being used again!" Ember said excitedly. "Perhaps he can teach us?"

The old dragon turned his head towards ThunderHawk and studied him.

"How is it you can use one of our ancient Techniques and not be a whole dragon?" He asked.

"I do not know. I am ThunderHawk. Ember said you might be able to help me." ThunderHawk said with a nod.

"ThunderHawk? So it is you, the abomination made by the Changeling Queen that rebelled against her." The old dragon said with a huff. "And you take the name of the first Dragon lord? What makes you think you have that right?"

"I took no one's name. It is the name I woke to in my mind. I am part dragon." ThunderHawk said crossing his arms. "Perhaps he chose me as I was created for Chrysalis herself said I was only supposed to be gargoyle and part of my original form."

"Could this be the return of the first Dragon Lord?' Ember whispered in shock.

Her father glared at ThunderHawk, but held his words back.

"You said you came here for help. What is it abomination?" He snarled.

"When was the last time you smelled this dark magic?" ThunderHawk asked and held out a clawed hand.

The old dragon leaned down and sniffed. His eyes narrowed as he thought. Ember watched and waited hoping her father had the answers ThunderHawk needed.

"It has been ages since I smelled that dark magic. About a thousand years ago when the day turned to night for several days. My scouts mention one name tied into this time. It was Nightmare Moon." The old Dragon said calmly. "That was a thousand years ago, so how did you come into possession of that smell?"

"The dragons I have been fighting with black scaly skin and black oil like liquid." ThunderHawk said as he lowered his hand.

"Darkness Dragons!" The old dragon snarled, "What are those foul beast doing around again!?"

"Attacking Ponyville." ThunderHawk said, "And since I swore to protect them, I have been the one engaging them. How do you know of them?"

"They were sent against us during the time of darkness and killed several dragons with that black liquid. They drain life with their bites, claws and liquid. You say you have killed one." The old dragon asked looking at ThunderHawk.

"A few of them actually." ThunderHawk said with a nod.

Ember's jaw dropped in awe.

"He uses Slipstream and can kill this Darkness Dragons of legend?" She asked stunned. "If that is true, then answer this for me. As the current Dragon Lord, if this dragons attack our kind, will you lend your strength to help protect us? The ponies fear us to much to help."

"Yes, I will. No one should die in the manner they kill." ThunderHawk said.


	3. Darkness Rising and a Friend lost

(Author's Note: really sorry for delay. RL interfered with work and sickness. Hop you enjoy. R&R)

Darkness Rising and a Friend Lost

Twilight looked up from her report to Princess Celestia and noticed something seemed wrong with Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna, are you alright?" Twilight asked worried.

Princess Celestia turned and looked at her sister and saw the sweat dripping from her sister's dark brow. Luna's jaw was clenched tightly and her eyes clenched as if in pain. Her body was trembling in pain. She rose and staggered from her seat and down the stairs. She landed hard and her legs splayed out. She began writhing on the floor.

Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle were about to rush down to help her, when they heard the blood chilling roar from outside the castle.

"By the Stars!" Princess Celestia gasped at the sound.

"Oh no, its another one of those dragons!" Twilight gasped in fear. "And there is no sign of ThunderHawk!"

Just then Spike, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash came rushing in.

"Twilight! Another one of those dragons!" Spike shouted as he clung to Apple Jack's back

"We hear it! Call for ThunderHawk and tell him it is in Canterlot!" Twilight said as she rushed to the door. "I really wish Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy came today."

She skidded to a stop as she heard another sound. It was a low laughter that slowly rose in volume. Everyone slowly turned their heads and saw Luna slowly standing up again, Her wings spread out in the shape of a darker persona's image. She raised her head and her eyes locked on the group. Her eyes were like serpents and she had several sharp teeth being bared. Twilight swallowed hard at the realization of who it was.

"It feels good to be back in control again!" A darker voice hissed from the black muzzle.

"Nightmare Moon!" Princess Celestia said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Run ponies, quickly!"

They all turned to the door and ran as Nightmare Moon began to shoot bolts from her horn.

In the Dragon lands.

ThunderHawk nodded as he listened to the agreement between him and Ember.

"I will fight against all enemies of the Dragon Empire until my last breath, as long as it does not contradict any earlier agreements I have with other royalty. This means I will break this contract with you, if you wage war against the Kingdoms under the care of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." He said with a nod. "Is this to your satisfaction?"

Princess Ember nodded and they shook hands on it. Her father watched and huffed muttering under his breath that the Dragon Empire should have been the priority over the ponies. Ember looked at him and sighed.

"You do realize your muttering is loud enough to be heard normally, right?" She asked mildly irritated.

He just huffed and kept quiet. Ember nodded and turned to ThunderHawk. He suddenly coughed and a puff of green smoke came out of his mouth and a scroll appeared. He caught it with ease and looked at Ember and her father , who seemed stunned.

"A message from Spike." ThunderHawk said and Ember nodded.

ThunderHawk began to read and Ember could see his gaze hardening.

What's wrong?" She asked.

"Canterlot is under attacked by a Darkness Dragon and a new threat appeared as well." ThunderHawk growled as he crushed the scroll, which burst into flames in his hand. "This soon? I'm not even fully healed."

"What will you do?" Ember's father asked, leaning forward.

"I will not back down from a challenge or a danger that is threatening my friends. Healed completely or not..." ThunderHawk snarled and his wings snapped out to their fullest extent. "Battle calls!"

With a single flap of his wings, ThunderHawk was in the air, several hundred feet. His body twisted and stretched out. With a crack, he was gone and the shock wave kicked up dust.

"He may not be a full dragon, but he has the heart of a dragon." Ember's father muttered, somewhat proudly.

"IF their attacking Canterlot, then we should reinforce our borders." Ember said sent forth runners.

In Canterlot.

Ponies were running everywhere they could to escape the large dark dragon. Its clawed feet came crashing down and destroyed a small home that a family had just abandoned. Its breathed forth a swirl of darkness, that washed over a small group of guards, leaving only skeletons in the armor.

"Just how do we fight something like this?" Rainbow asked as they raced across the city trying to stay out of the reach of the dragon. "This is ThunderHawk/s area of expertise!"

"I don't know, Magic really hasn't worked on any of them, which leads me to believe they were created from magic!" Twilight yelled as they ran. "We just have to keep Celestia safe!"

Rainbow swerved up wards and turned. To her horror, she saw a couple of fillies stuck in a pile of rubble right ahead of the dragon.

"Apple Jack, this way!" Rainbow shouted and dashed towards the fillies.

Apple Jack followed and Princess Celestia followed Twilight and Spike. Apple Jack slid to a stop at the area of the two fillies and looked at the dragon.

"Dash, buy some time for me!" Apple Jack shouted as she began to kick the boards aside, clearing the fillies.

"Got it!" Rainbow shouted and dove at the creature.

The Dragon snapped at her, barely missing and Dash kept up the distraction as Apple Jack worked. Dash swerved and was barely clipped by the dragon's large clawed hand. She went flying off disappearing over the rooftops. Apple Jack looked up at the shout of pain and saw her disappear. The Dragon turned to her and the Fillies, who were screaming in terror. Apple Jack took a place between the dragon and fillies.

"You won't touch these fillies!" Apple Jack shouted, ready to fight.

Then He arrived.

There was a loud crack in the air and the reverberations of a hard impact. The Darkness Dragon suddenly pitched back and crashed through a house. Hovering in the air was ThunderHawk, body wrapped in red fire and chest burning with the symbol of combat. He turned to Apple Jack.

"Get them out of here!" He ordered in a booming voice.

Apple Jack nodded and quickly hurried the fillies towards Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash flew up from her landing spot, with a black eye.

"Crowd control!' ThunderHawk growled and Rainbow saluted in understanding.

She dove down to the streets and ThunderHawk turned to the dragon pulling itself up again. It roared at ThunderHawk in defiance.

"Just my kind." ThunderHawk said cracking his knuckles. "A loud mouthed bitch!"

With that, he dove for the dragon landed a solid blow to its front teeth, sending it flying

At the group.

Princess Celestia looked around at the ponies gathering and nodded.

"IT seems he has your friends trained for their strongest points in a fight." She said calmly looking to Twilight.

"They understand what he has them doing and tend to it, especially in situations like this." Twilight said as she watched the fight increase in savagery. "What do we do about the other problem?"

"I do not know. I never anticipated the return of Nightmare Moon. I thought Luna was in control of her emotions." Princess Celestia said quietly. "What could have set her off like this?"

"She seemed in physical pain when I noticed it." Twilight said confused.

"That shouldn't have triggered the change. Last time it was her emotions and feeling lesser because she felt she couldn't earn the love and respect of the ponies, because of me." Princess Celestia said quietly.

"Well it isn't that. All the ponies respect her just as much as they do you." Twilight said watching the fight.

"Though she does seem greatly interested in ThunderHuawk and feels like he doesn't notice her much and worries he is gonna die fighting these dragons.' Spike quipped confused.

Princess Celestia and Twilight both looked at Spike surprised.

"Spike, you're a genius!" Twilight shouted and ran towards the castle with Princes Celestia following.

"I am?" Spiked asked and scratched his scaly head.

As They approached the castle, Twilight and Princess Celestia saw the dark armored figure of Nightmare Moon walk out and her eyes narrowed.

"So, the little cunt returns." Nightmare Moon snarled.

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia stopped and looked at each other, before focusing on the dark alicorn in front of them.

"Huh?" Twilight asked confused.

"You always tried to keep him occupied and away from Canterlot. You were trying to keep him away from me!" Nightmare Moon hissed as her horn glowed. "You can't have him anymore!"

With that, a blast of energy shot from her horn aimed right at Twilight. Twilight barely dodged the shot.

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked watching her sister.

"This little purple bitch always had his ear and was with him all the time! She kept him busy over in Ponyville and always had a reason from him not to come here!" Nightmare Moon growled.

"What are you talking about? ThunderHawk and I are just friends!" Twilight yelled back.

"Sure you are. That's why he sleeps in your castle!" Nightmare Moon roared back, as a blast of energy was fired again.

Twilight ducked and felt the blast part her mane down the middle.

"Luna, he stays in the castle when the weather is bad. He stays in a cave in the mountains." Princess Celestia stated, stepping between the two of them.

"And I suppose you know which cave, since you seem to disappear at night and visit him!" Nightmare Moon shouted back, voice dripping with envy.

"I do not!" Princess Celestia snapped back. "He isn't even a pony!"

With a feral cry, Nightmare Moon launched herself at the two of them.

ThunderHawk smashed through a rooftop and out the side of the home, skipping along the ground. He stopped against a wall and coughed up blood on the ground. The flames around his body had died out. He carefully pushed himself off the ground, in obvious pain and coughed again, watching the blood splatter on the ground. He stood up woozily and shook his head to clear it. Suddenly, out of instinct, he dove to the side and the Darkness Dragon's teeth ripped though the wall.

"This isn't good. I'm loosing to much blood and having trouble focusing." ThunderHawk said as he took to the air again to avoid a second bite.

Rainbow Dash suddenly darted down to the skirmish between the alicorns.

"Twilight! ThunderHawk needs help! He's getting busted up and bleeding a lot. He's losing!" She shouted down to Twilight Sparkle. "He needs help now!"

With that, Rainbow Dash flipped around and headed back to the fight. Twilight dodged another shot and leaps into the air, following quickly. Nightmare Moon was right behind her.

"He's not yours!" Nightmare Moon snarled.

ThunderHawk landed a blow that made the dragon's head snapped to the side and the dragon staggered. ThunderHawk groaned in pain from the impact and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Suddenly Twilight appeared beside him. She put her head under his arm to help hold him.

"Twilight... its not... safe here. You need... to get away!" ThunderHawk gasped in pain.

"You heard him! Get away from him!" Nightmare Moon shrieked as she appeared in front of them. "You don't have the right to touch him!"

Just then the Darkness Dragon roared at them and Nightmare Moon glared at it.

"Just DIE!" Nightmare Moon yelled at the dragon and a bolt of black energy shot from her horn.

To Twilight and ThunderHawk's surprise, the Dragon burst into black flames. The flames quickly consumed the body of the screaming dragon and in a matter of minutes, it was dead.

"How?" Twilight asked stunned. "They resisted all magic."

ThunderHawk removed his arm from Twilight's neck.

"They aren't resistant to the magic that created them." He said, watching Nightmare Moon. "Who is this?"

"This is Princess Luna's dark side, Nightmare Moon." Twilight said nervously, flapping her wings.

ThunderHawk looked at the armored figure before him. His uninjured eye saw the cutie mark and he nodded.

"Stand aside ThunderHawk. Once this purple bitch is dead, we can be together without anyone getting in the way." Nightmare Moon said calmly.

ThunderHawk gently pushed Twilight behind him. The others on the ground saw this. Princess Celestia quietly leaps into the air.

"You will not harm her." ThunderHawk said as he hovered in front of Twilight, gently pushing her back.

He felt nothing but darkness from the pony he knew as Princess Luna.

"Why do you insist on protecting her? Do yo have feelings fro her?" Nightmare Moon demanded.

"I protect her because she is a friend." ThunderHawk said firmly.

He gently shoved Twilight away, behind him. Nightmare Moon made to lunge for her. ThunderHawk caught her by the tail and spun in a circle, throwing Nightmare Moon away from Twilight Sparkle. Nightmare Moon easily recovered and looked right at ThunderHawk.

"Then you do have feelings for her!" Nightmare Moon accused.

"She is a friend of mine. I protect her because she is my friend and I vowed to protect all the ponies of Equestria, even from you." ThunderHawk said firmly, feeling some of his energy returning, and a small fire wrapped around his damaged body.

Twilight took a few second to recover after the near miss of Nightmare Moon's horn. She hovered there and watched the two of them face off. She noticed the flames return and ThunderHawk beginning to back up a little.

"Oh Celestia! Don't do it!" She whispered in fear.

She started forward to stop them and suddenly Princess Celestia flew up in front of her, blocking her path.

"Do not interfere. There is a path of fates converging here." She said quietly.

"They will kill each other!" Twilight stressed, starting to panic.

Princess Celestia looked at the younger alicorn and sighed.

"This encounter was destined with the arrival of ThunderHawk Their paths crossed and this moment was created to occur. He has made his choice and so has she. If we interfere, the future of Equestria will be altered because of us. We are meant to bear witness to this moment. Not be involved in it." Princess Celestia said quietly.

"She's your sister!" Twilight said starting to freak out more.

"And he is a good friend of all of us." Princess Celestia said lowering her head.

In that moment, Twilight Sparkle realized what this was doing to Princess Celestia and stopped trying to go past her.

"He could kill her." Twilight said quietly.

"Or she could kill him. Either way, Equestria looses someone important." Princess Celestia said quietly and averted her eyes from the two facing off. "Either way, we loose as well. Watch them Twilight and see how cruel fate can be ."

Twilight turned her eyes back to the two facing off.

"You would dare stand against me?!" Nightmare Moon hissed.

"I vowed to protect Equestria from all dangers. Even you, Princess Luna." ThunderHawk said quietly.

Rage boiled in Nightmare Moon's eyes.

"THEN DIE WITH THEM!" She screamed and lunged forward with her horn lowering.

ThunderHawk lunged forward to meet her head on. Twilight watched from her spot, beside Princess Celestia, with horror in her eyes. She saw the horn reach its position and ThunderHawk's fist lash out. Maybe it was fate or maybe it was due to his injuries. ThunderHawk's fist missed it's target. It became a glancing blow along the helmet of Nightmare Moon's. Her horn buried deep into his chest and time seemed to stop. At that second, Princess Luna took control and realized what had happened. A silent shock wave of power emitted from the point of contact and passed beyond the two of them. It shot out and shattered weakened house and knocked ponies of all kinds to the ground. Then the energy of the impact exploded between them and sent the two in opposite directions in a fountain of blood.

Twilight opened her eyes and shakily stood up. Princess Celestia was already over by a still black form laying on the ground a distance away. Twilight turned her head and saw her friends around a still winged from directly across.

"Oh no!" She whispered.

She ran over to where her friends were and saw ThunderHawk laying on the ground, blood pouring from a hole in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes partly and smiled weakly.

"Everyone alright?" He whispered.

"Everyone alright, ThunderHawk." Twilight said quietly. "You did good. You saved everyone again."

"Protect the ponies...of Equestria at...all costs." He said coughing slightly, and blood splattered on the ground.

Suddenly there was a loud cry, followed by sobbing from the other side. All the ponies looked and saw Princess Luna sobbing.

"Sounds like...Luna's alright too." ThunderHawk said smiling weakly. "Elluna, I can finally join you...again."

He then gently closed his eyes. All the man six watched as his heartbeat stopped and the color drained from his skin. They turned their heads as Princess Celestia and Luna quietly walked up. Tears streamed down Luna's muzzle as she lowered her head and gently kissed the forehead of ThunderHawk. Suddenly a bolt of red energy shot up above the small group and exploded in nine equal parts and curved downward. Each of the mane six, plus Celestia, Luna, and even Spike watched as a red ball of energy landed on each of their foreheads and sunk in, spreading a gentle warmth through each of them.

A couple of days later

"ThunderHawk was a special unique being. Not truly of Equestria, but his body was formed here in our land. With is passing a great hole was left in our hearts. We knew we could count on his word." Princess Celestia said as she stood over the grave and looked at all the ponies and dragons gathered. "He tried his best to make everyone feel welcomed and accepted to him. He shall be missed greatly."

With that, Princess Celestia stepped away and Princess Luna stepped up, her head hanging low.

"I have lost a dear friend to me. He was forever trying to make life easier for my sister and me. Trying to give us time to spend with all of the ponies of our land." She said quietly and lifted her head. "I pledge to honor the contract with the Dragon Empress that he made before his death. I have also made a request of sculptures to make a statue of him, in his defensive stance to be mounted on the gateway to Canterlot, so that all will know of his greatness. I miss you dear friend and in your last actions you gave me what mattered the most. Thank you."

With that, Princess Luna turned and walked away quietly. The others began to break up and small groups formed Overhead, the Wonder Bolts performed a fly over with the center of the formation open. Rainbow Dash watched, as did Twilight.

"Its amazing how someone so hard core, yet so gentle made such an impact during his time here." Rainbow Dash said quietly. "Will we be remembered like this for all we have done?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out anytime soon." Twilight said quietly "I am in no hurry to loose anyone else I care about anytime soon."

They turned to rejoin the others.


	4. Author's Final words

Final WOrds

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this Sotry and my other MLP story. I'm not sure if i will write more of them. It partially depends on what Readers think about the ones i already wrote. I will write more if i hear from people that they want me to do more.

I had fun writing them and I'm sorry it took so long, but this story is now completed. So again, Read and Review. IF you want me to write more MLP stuff, let me know.


End file.
